


Strawflowers Bloom at Night (Side B)

by Smutterella



Series: Strawflowers Bloom at Night [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Top!toki, Topping from the Bottom, blowjob, bottom!Natsu, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Loosely based on the "Strawflowers Bloom at Night" event from the game, after chapter 10. Natsu struggles with maintaining a safe distance from Toki, but when Toki gives him the cold shoulder, Natsu finds himself struggling with his devotion and his desires. This is a collaboration with Saccharinelemons, notes will have more details!





	Strawflowers Bloom at Night (Side B)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the event of the same name about "Natsu", the butler with a mysterious past, who serves "Toki", the owner of a large estate sought after by others. This fic can be read as Natsuki/Tokiya, but was written with those roles in mind.
> 
>  
> 
> And!! This time it's a special collab with [SaccharineLemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinelemons)! We challenged each other to write a fic based on the event. It's the same couple, but different top/bottom combinations! We wrote without telling each other what we were writing, and the results are terribly amusing. It was a lot of fun, and I hope you guys enjoy them!
> 
>  
> 
> [Read "Strawflowers Bloom at Night (Side A)" here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677124)

Natsu rested his chin in the palm of his gloved hand, stared at the magnificent fountain and counted all the petals that drifted into the calm pool of water that collected under the rushing water. He couldn’t look across the small table, at the abandoned cup of chamomile tea with orange zest and the unfinished macaroon. He kept counting, ignoring the fading footsteps of his frustrated master.  _ Eighty-six, eighty-seven, eighty-eight _ …

...Toki was happier than usual, which made Natsu happier. Their idle small talk was energetic, matching the bright blue sky. It was all picturesque, until Toki took a tiny sip of his tea and asked the same old question.

“Natsu, will you tell me about your past?” His voice was soft, and his awkward smile still the same after all those years.

But Natsu couldn’t tell him, it didn’t feel right to do so. His past was meant to be in the past and while he owed Toki everything, he couldn’t bring himself to open up. Natsu looked away; if he opened up, he would bury Toki in heaps of filth. Natsu convinced himself this bond was enough, they didn’t need to be closer, and after all, Toki needed to be protected at all costs. Even from Natsu’s past.

“That cloud looks like a big fluffy bunny!” Natsu could feel Toki’s smile disappear, but he beamed a smile at him. “Wouldn’t it be great if that cloud was a giant bunny, hopping along the horizon?”

Toki didn’t say anything, his eyes darkened and he let out a sharp huff of air.

“You should eat another macaroon, Toki, they’re the best when fresh—”

“Why do you keep pushing me away?” The words tumbled out, like falling children’s blocks. Toki stared at Natsu, waiting for a response.

“As I’ve said before, Toki, you don’t need to know my past,” Natsu answered calmly and didn’t flinch when his master stood up.

“I never once thought of you as cowardly, until today,” Toki said in an icy tone. “Only come to me when summoned, understood?”

And with that, Natsu counted the petals as his master stormed away, ignoring the chill rolling down his spine. The bunnies in the sky were stretched out and warped, like skinned rabbits in a butcher’s market. Deep down, he had to admit, it was getting harder each day to keep his distance from Toki. He adored Toki and would die for him, but he would be a fool to deny that he didn’t...desire Toki.

Natsu clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth slowly. The slow grating of teeth on teeth reminded him of knives on knives, knuckles crunching against teeth and bone. Snow underneath boots, icebergs slowly drifting apart in the cold, cold ocean.

Could he show more of his true nature to Toki? Would it scare him away? That was his deepest fear; to show who he really was to Toki, only to be rejected. Abandoned. Again. He only wanted to terrify anyone who opposed Toki. And yet, his mind wandered to scenarios where he revealed everything and enjoyed it. Natsu closed his eyes, his mind still counting down in a poor attempt to keep his true self calm.

* * *

 

 

A full month of winter’s chill between Natsu and his beloved master, Toki. Natsu expected this, had witnessed this behavior before, though the person Toki did it to couldn’t handle the bitter cold and left. Toki would flatly give Natsu orders, then dismiss him, not once giving him a glance. Natsu carried every request and order to perfection, ignoring the worried glances from the other maids and butlers. They didn’t know how deep Natsu’s bond was to Toki; a little cold shoulder wouldn’t shake him.

But he had to admit, Toki was being even colder than before. The third week, Toki hardly summoned Natsu at all, giving most of his tasks to everyone else. However, Natsu kept himself busy; as long as he was able to protect Toki, this icy negligence was fine. Today seemed to be another day of no summons, so Natsu decided the library needed to be dusted from ceiling to floor. Toki would be occupied in his office all day today, since it was finance day when Toki would overlook his estate and manage funds.

Natsu removed his butler coat, its deep black shouldn’t suffer the white scruffs of dust that were sure to fly. He removed his small tie as well, for he needed full movement, and dared to pop off two buttons. He smirked to himself; how scandalous of him to show off his bare neck. He finished his unprofessional look by unbuttoning the cuffs of his long sleeve shirt and rolling up his sleeves to the elbow. Natsu took a deep breath and grabbed his small cleaning kit.

He stepped up on the tall ladder, and started at the small wood carvings in the wood. They hadn’t been touched in years, which he softly clicked his teeth at; honestly what were the maids and butlers here for? Some had claimed that they were afraid of heights, but Natsu never had an issue, the same was said for small cramped spaces. High places and small spaces, a rapscallion’s best friend. Natsu almost laughed, but then he heard the library’s door open.

From his vantage point, Natsu could clearly see Toki enter, a deep scowl on his face. He stepped down a couple rungs, so that even his head could be hidden behind the shelf. Natsu was thankful he picked the back of the library to clean. He didn’t want to disturb Toki, though he wondered why hiding was his immediate reaction when he could simply march out. There was a thrill to being hidden and watching people, but he wasn’t some boy spying for nosy bureaucrats or the police.

He smirked despite himself and quietly cleaned, all the while keeping a perked ear. Natsu could hear a small huff and the sound of books being taken off the shelves. The front bookshelves carried many books of poetry and literature. So Toki was stressed out. Whenever Toki was overwhelmed, he would often retreat to the library and pick up his favorite collection of poems and read them until his breathing was slow and even. Natsu’s chest began aching; he wanted to be next to Toki, helping him relax.

Natsu shook his head, chiding himself. His needs were surfacing again, when in the end, only Toki’s needs mattered. To calm his growing ache, Natsu began glancing at the books he was carefully wiping down. He never searched the back shelves, since Toki only took books from the front shelves. The books had no titles on the spine, which wasn’t too uncommon, but they weren’t the same size as a normal poetry book or a novel. Some even appeared to be paperback. He pulled one out as silently as possible and opened it.

_ She undid the clip in her flaxen hair, allowing her beautiful curls to tumble down and grace her slender, pale shoulders. Her crimson lips curved seductively upwards as her nimble fingers unfastened her already loose corset. Natalie didn’t blush nor did she cover up her plump breasts after her corset fell to the floor. Instead she licked her lips and beckoned him to step closer, to come over and touch her— _

Natsu closed the book, cursing under his breath, because the loud clap caused Toki to jump out of his chair. He underestimated Toki’s speed, for his master was there in seconds before he could tuck the book back in completely. Their eyes met, then Natsu watched Toki’s face turn pink when he saw the book. Natsu fought back a grin; Toki revealed his hand easily.

“What are you doing here?” Toki composed himself, but his cheeks were still flushed.

“The library was in need of a good thorough cleaning!” Natsu smiled and smoothly descended the ladder, the book still in his hand. “I think some of the maids may be sneaking in erotic novels into your collection, Toki. Shall I interrogate them?”

Toki furrowed his brow, then with a short sigh, he stared up at Natsu. “No need, the book belongs in my collection,” he answered firmly.

Natsu tilted his head, pretending to be confused. “How would erotic books help you run your estate? People usually buy these for the pleasure and fantasy of it.”

“You can’t be serious!” Toki searched Natsu’s face and clicked his tongue. “You’re mocking me.”

“Not completely, Toki.” Natsu adjusted his glasses, then allowed a little bit of his true self out. “Though judging by how worn the spine is and the discoloration on some pages, you really like this one, correct?” His tone changed to a comfortable lower register, almost purring out the words.

“Natsu!” Toki glared, though his face was a deeper shade of red.

The sharp tone was expected, though Natsu did flinch. Something about the idea of Toki reading erotica and pleasuring himself caused Natsu to temporarily forget about his devotion to Toki. So Natsu pressed more, the thrill of it intoxicating.

“But Toki, if I’m not mistaken, you wanted to know more about me?” Natsu herded Toki up against the bookshelf, never once breaking eye contact. He slammed his free hand above Toki’s head and pressed the book against Toki’s heart. “I’ll give you a taste,” he whispered and leaned in, feigning a kiss. He chuckled seeing Toki’s eyes shut and went for his ear instead. “Every filthy thing you’ve read about, I’ve done day in and day out.” He breathed against Toki’s ear.

Toki’s neck flushed deep red, his voice lost. Natsu chuckled and tested the boundaries even more by letting the tip of his tongue trace Toki’s ear. Then the scale’s balance shifted and Natsu felt his back dig into the bookshelf. Toki pinned Natsu, the book falling in between them, opening up to a random page. Natsu felt the roaring in his ears and the well-suppressed flame he kept deep inside ignited to a painful blaze.

“Don’t play games with me, Natsu,” Toki growled.

Natsu looked down, seeing the white knuckles clutching his shirt, and a pair of intense eyes. They were angry, a dangerous cold anger, but there was pain mixed in too. His poor master, aching terribly for the truth. Natsu swallowed, doing his best to ignore the sudden tightness in his pants.

“Master,” Natsu whispered gently and reached for Toki’s damp ear, wiping it clean. “Master, I apologize for teasing, but there is truth to what I said.”

Toki choked, unable to retort, instead he released Natsu. He looked down at the book, picked it up, and turned his back to Natsu. He took a few steps, before looking over his shoulder.

“Don’t come to me until you’re summoned,” Toki ordered firmly and walked away with such urgency that Natsu almost laughed.

“He took the book,” Natsu muttered to himself and started ascending the ladder, “if he wants to play, who am I to stop him?” He chuckled in the silent library, well aware of the erection he had in his pants.  

* * *

Four days passed and on the rainiest night of the season, Natsu was summoned to the Master’s bedroom. The young maid yawned after announcing Natsu’s arrival and headed to her own quarters to sleep. It was dreadfully late at night, and Natsu smirked at the possibilities that skirted through his mind.

Once Toki stood up from his desk to face his guest, Natsu removed his smirk. Toki was in a loose nightshirt, the strings loose, allowing full exposure of his collarbone and some of his chest. His pants were black and appeared soft just by the look alone. Toki looked younger in the candlelight, his eyes wavering when he looked at Natsu.

Brief fear clutched Natsu’s heart; what if his teasing  _ did  _ cross a line? What if this was goodbye? He bowed gracefully, showing that he did remember his place in the manor. In Toki’s life, he was the dutiful servant. There was a low rumble of thunder, then Toki sighed.

“Raise your head, you’re not in trouble,” Toki spoke quietly. “Unless you annoy me again.”

Natsu did as he was told and watched Toki move the desk chair so that it was against the wall. Then he sat in the chair, his legs crossed elegantly, like a proper master of the manor. Natsu almost shivered when Toki beckoned him to come closer. Did Toki realize the dominant aura he was emitting and how much it was making Natsu mindless?

Toki gave his right hand, showing his family heirloom, a dark amethyst ring that he wore on his index finger. Natsu knew what to do; he fell down on his right knee and kissed the ring.

“Now, on both knees,” Toki ordered.

Natsu obeyed, even going so far as putting his hands on his knees, like a quiet Japanese housewife.

“You have sworn your loyalty to me time and again. You have never failed me as a butler, but when it comes to Natsu, the man…” Toki shook his head. “I can’t keep a stranger by my side, you can understand that much, right?”

“Yes, Master.” Natsu purposely emphasized Toki’s rank, curious to see where this was heading.

Toki furrowed his brow, the thunder rumbled louder outside and a wave of heavy rainfall began pelting the windows. “Natsu, I can’t speak to you dressed like that. Undress until I say stop.”

Natsu raised his eyebrows, but didn’t hesitate. He removed his neck tie, his coat, and his gloves. Toki hadn’t said ‘stop’ so Natsu started unbuttoning his long sleeve shirt.

“Stop, that’s good enough.” Toki uncrossed his legs and spread them so that he could lean forward. “When you kissed this ring, you sealed an oath with me. Meaning no more lying, no more secrets.”

“Master, I do it all for you, to keep you safe,” Natsu answered honestly, but Toki’s eyes narrowed.

“Like I’m a child? To be kept in the dark, do you see me so naive?” Toki demanded.

“Of course not, you’re brilliant, but there are some things that are best left in the dark.” Natsu soothed and smiled sardonically. “You remember what I told you? I’ve done it all, I am the filthy dark alleyways that every good citizen avoids.”

“Natsu,” Toki whispered, his intense gaze softening. “I only wish to know, because I want...I want the wall between us gone.”

“The wall is what keeps you safe, but I will admit,” Natsu swallowed, “it’s weakening.”

Toki reached and cupped Natsu’s face with his right hand. A small, dangerous smirk decorated his face and Natsu’s stomach flopped. “Is it that dangerous, Natsu?” He murmured in a— _ dare Natsu wish it _ —sultry tone.

“There’s no going back, please tell me to leave,” Natsu whispered, the last sane part of him begging. He was hard and his mind was fuzzy from Toki’s aura and voice.

Toki said nothing, instead he brushed a thumb over Natsu’s bottom lip. He lightly ran his thumb over Natsu’s cheek, but immediately went back to Natsu’s bottom lip. He tapped his thumb a few times, almost like knocking on a door. With a deep breath, Natsu let him in; he opened his mouth a little, allowing Toki to insert his thumb.

“I remember that day, when we were children,” Toki said softly, his eyes fixated on Natsu’s mouth, “you were being slapped around for snooping. It didn’t cross my mind after we parted ways, but…were you always alone?” He removed his thumb, waiting for an answer.

Natsu’s desire for more contact made him hazy, he wanted to taste Toki again. “I had a family, but all died in a fire set off by a crazed nursemaid. I escaped because she kidnapped me...but she also died from an opium overdose. When you met me I was going on three years being on my own.” He answered in a monotone voice; he didn’t feel the emotions he did as a child, he couldn’t.

However, Toki’s eyes widened in horror, and Natsu saw what made him desire Toki in the first place; compassion. “I should’ve said something to Father, we could’ve taken you in,” Toki muttered.

“No, despite all that has happened...I felt I was meant to endure it, as if the stars above wished it. And I made it.” Natsu leaned into Toki’s hand.“I made it back to you.”

Toki released a shaky breath as Natsu claimed his thumb and gently sucked it. Natsu slowly rubbed the flat of his tongue against the pad of Toki’s thumb, before sucking it with more force. He continued this while watching Toki watch him, until Toki removed his thumb. Natsu waited and was rewarded with Toki inserting his index and middle fingers into his mouth.

Natsu moaned softly as Toki rubbed his fingers against his tongue. Toki was becoming flushed as he  gently thrusted his fingers. Natsu closed his eyes, relishing the taste of Toki’s lotion and the salty aftertaste of human skin. It had been ages since anything was thrusted into Natsu’s mouth and his pants were painfully tight from a pair of fingers. Toki was breathing a little harder, his thrusts becoming faster, until he shoved the fingers as deeply as they would go. Natsu took it easily, his gag reflex was well controlled from experience and he even sucked.

Natsu smiled as he watched Toki moan; the family ring was pressing hard into his lips, but the sight must’ve affected his master. Then Natsu watched as shame washed over Toki and he pulled out his fingers. He thought he would be kicked out, but Toki’s eyes showed a deep struggle.

“I’m...I’m so sorry,” Toki rasped.

“No apologies, I’m glad you found me pleasing, Master,” Natsu replied huskily.

Lightning flashed and Natsu felt Toki’s hands lift his face up towards his own. Natsu tumbled forward, his hands finding purchase on Toki’s thighs. A loud roll of thunder made Natsu feel like the whole world was falling apart. He stared into Toki’s eyes and saw flashes of irritation, sadness, and arousal.

“Stop calling me ‘Master’, no more of that,” Toki ordered sternly and Natsu nodded dumbly in response.

Then Toki clumsily pressed his lips against Natsu’s, the force of the kiss making Natsu tremble. He couldn’t chuckle at the execution, he dared not to, because the passion of it floored him. Natsu anchored his hands into Toki’s thighs and returned the kiss, his tongue immediately rubbing against Toki’s own heated tongue.

Natsu moaned into Toki’s mouth as Toki grabbed handfuls of his hair. He stumbled when he moved his hands to the chair’s arms, but Toki made sure their lips never parted. Natsu sucked on Toki’s tongue and smiled when Toki groaned in pleasure. Natsu made an attempt to break the kiss, but Toki followed his movements, continuing the kiss.

The desperate, clumsy but intense passion was overwhelming. Natsu whimpered in distress, his vision was decorated with sparkling stars. Toki heard and broke the kiss, his breaths ragged and heavy. Natsu inhaled the fresh air gratefully, then gasped as Toki licked his right ear.

“Payback,” Toki said in such a throaty tone, Natsu felt his underclothes grow damp.

To hide his embarrassment, Natsu gave Toki a peck on the cheek and continued laying light kisses down his jaw, then his neck, then his collarbone. He slid down and away from Toki’s enticing hands and stopped when his face was mere inches away from Toki’s crotch. Toki attempted to push Natsu away, but Natsu waved him off. He rubbed Toki’s thighs in a reassuring manner.

“I want to taste more of you, Toki,” Natsu pleaded.

“O-only if you want,” Toki answered meekly and looked away.

“Hehe, now you’re shy,” Natsu teased and nuzzled the evident bulge in Toki’s soft, black pants. “ _ He’s _ not though.”

Toki gripped the chair’s arms and closed his eyes, which gave Natsu the impression he was ready. Natsu delicately bit the outline of Toki’s erection, enjoying Toki’s shudders and soft gasps. He nuzzled the tip, eliciting a long sigh from Toki; Natsu would’ve mouthed Toki’s bulge more, but he didn’t want to sully his sleepwear.

Natsu tugged on Toki’s pants and Toki obliged by lifting his hips, allowing Natsu to pull down the pants. To Natsu’s surprise, Toki wasn’t wearing any underclothes, which explained the well defined bulge. He looked up at Toki and grinned devilishly.

“I-In case we…” Toki covered his face with right hand, unable to finish his sentence.

“So prepared; unfortunately, I’m not.” Natsu could feel the damp spot in his underclothes grow more. His hole twitched, awake and eager, but he knew it had been a long time. “But I  _ will _ make sure you can sleep peacefully tonight,” he purred.

Natsu gently stroked Toki’s cock, savoring the sensation of hot, wet skin.  _ One, two, three, four-five-six-seven _ and a long eight made Toki moan out loud. Much like Toki, his cock was slender and even beautiful compared to past clients Natsu had before. It was cut, which made Natsu a little self conscious about his own, but that would be for another time.

The bulbous head was a darkened rose hue, Toki was fully aroused and Natsu wasn’t so cruel as to hold off another man’s pleasure. Natsu thanked the stars that watched over him and dove in. He eagerly wrapped his lips around the rosy head and worshipped it wholly with his tongue. His ears burned as Toki moaned deeply with approval. Natsu closed his eyes, relaxed, and slowly swallowed Toki’s cock inch by inch.

Toki whimpered and his hips twitched, his squirming made Natsu chuckle. “Ahh, I feel weird!” Toki gasped.

Natsu chuckled even more, knowing the vibrations were making Toki release precum. While Natsu wouldn’t dare to be cruel to Toki, it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to mess him up. Natsu lifted up his head, releasing Toki’s slick cock, only to latch back on and rapidly bob his head up and down.

Thunder rumbled every couple minutes, the storm was above the estate now. Toki cried out Natsu’s name in quick succession and he gripped the chair as if it were a lifeboat in a tumultuous sea. Natsu didn’t let up, he loved his mouth and throat being filled with cock, and hearing Toki unravel made him go at blinding speed. He almost got dizzy from bobbing so eagerly, but again, what mattered was Toki enjoying himself.

“W-wait, please, Natsu I’m close!” Toki pleaded.

 

Natsu deepthroated Toki in response, he wanted to taste all of Toki. He ignored the slight pain as Toki tried pulling his head away. He knew what was best for Toki, especially when it came to situations like this. Natsu went all the way, to the point where his nose was being tickled by Toki’s pubic hair.

“Natsu, aah!” Toki gave up pulling at Natsu’s head and gripped the chair harder than ever before.

Natsu did several long, deep bobs, moaning as he did so. Toki panted, his hips jerking out of his control, but Natsu took it with ease. He even kept his head still, allowing Toki to thrust into his mouth with abandon. The moment Natsu tasted a small drop of cum, he held Toki’s hips down and did one last deepthroat maneuver. When he lifted his head and stared up at Toki, he felt Toki’s release.

Natsu witnessed Toki’s expression as cum splattered the back of his throat and it was erotic enough for him to also orgasm. Natsu almost forgot to swallow, but did so before it spilled out of his mouth. The taste was bitter, but not as horrible as the others; he didn’t know if it was Toki’s diet or because he blinded by passion. He slowly pulled off, making sure that not a drop of cum escaped his tongue. He gave Toki’s cock one last lick, ending it with a kiss to the tip.

“Hah, I don’t think I can get up,” Toki laughed softly, then he gently stroked Natsu’s head. “How are you feeling?”

“Full,” Natsu answered huskily, snorted at Toki’s stunned expression. “Don’t worry, you made me feel good.” He tugged Toki’s pants back on and stood up, staggering a little at his numbed legs.

He gave himself a moment, then he swiftly picked up Toki princess style. Toki cried in protest, but Natsu ignored him and carried him to the large, comfy bed. Natsu settled him on the mattress and began tucking him in, but Toki lightly kissed Natsu’s cheek.

“Come to bed with me,” Toki whispered.

“You have no idea how much I want to, Toki,” Natsu murmured, then softly kissed Toki on the forehead, “but next time, when I’ve bathed and prepared myself.”

“Tomorrow night,” Toki stated, not asked, which made Natsu’s face burn.

“You are booked for the next three days, and I will need some practice,” Natsu replied carefully.

“Then the fourth night, come to my room.” Toki’s eyes widened and he looked away, ashamed. “O-only if you want to...continue.”

Natsu smiled and gave Toki a peck on the cheek. “I have always wanted to. I will not disappoint; as you know, I excel at everything.” He adjusted his glasses and stepped away from his drowsy master. “Sleep well, Toki.”

Toki already had his eyes shut, his breathing slipping into the steady, slow rhythm of sleep. Natsu blew out the candles and walked out of the bedroom. The air chilled the large damp spot on his pants and he cursed under his breath at himself. He couldn’t believe he came so easily and without even touching himself. Natsu walked briskly towards his private quarters, grinning in the dark corridors.

He may as well get an early start on his practicing if his master was so determined to have him in bed. His mind wandered back to the paragraph he read from that worn out erotic book and a wicked idea formed. Natsu was going to make certain that this was going to be a night to remember for the both of them. The thunder was a soft purr now, dragging away the thick dark clouds that blocked out the bright, full moon and the thousands of glittering stars.

* * *

The three days came and went, with the fourth day being the longest for Natsu. Not having Toki around wasn’t as horrible as he feared, but when he returned the night of the third day, everything crashed down on Natsu. His senses were overly keen on Toki; how he smelled, his voice, how his fingers touched various objects. While Natsu spent each night preparing his hole, he merely edged to near orgasm. And how he hated himself for not getting off at least once.

The fourth day crawled, with Toki carrying on his tasks like normal. Natsu felt tempted to ask if their agreement was still on, but held back, knowing that he had to play his role as butler to perfection. Plus, he wasn’t some lovesick maiden, begging to know if her lover still cared about her.

Yet, when the day was drawing to a close, and Toki was alone with Natsu in his office, Natsu felt his heart flutter. Toki grabbed his gloved hand and kissed the back of it before giving him that damned confident smirk.

“I dismissed everyone for the night, since I needed to turn in early. I’m going to bathe, then I’ll be waiting in my room.” Toki slowly released Natsu’s hand and excused himself out of the room, leaving Natsu to digest what happened.

After that exchange, the hours flew by as Natsu not only did one last preparation, but also cleaned every inch of his body. He knew he would never be truly clean enough for Toki, but the emotional baggage had to be left in bath water. It would come later; Toki was a determined man and Natsu knew that he wasn’t getting away sharing only slivers of himself.

Natsu hid in the shadow as he wasn’t dressed in his usual butler attire. He may as well have been naked; sure it was a mask he wore, but he did take some pride in being seen as a respectable butler. A breath of relief escaped his lips once he reached Toki’s door, but his heart thudded as he opened it.

The room had more candles and were scented with lavender and chamomile, and Natsu made sure to lock the door. There was a warm, cozy ambiance to the whole room and he noticed it was well lit; he wondered if Toki wanted to make sure everything could be seen. Natsu looked at the bed and saw Toki sitting in it, writing something down on a pamphlet of blank paper.

He stopped writing and closed the pamphlet, setting all of his writing materials onto the night stand. Toki smiled as warmly as the candlelight glow and once again, beckoned Natsu over. Natsu was already hard, though seeing Toki in his sleepwear was making it unbearable.

Toki sported a dark purple sleeping tunic, with the neckline being severely deep, and black pants again though this one had draw strings laced, but not tied. Toki scooted over, inviting Natsu to lay next to him. Compared to Toki’s clothes, Natsu wore a simple white tunic and gray pants, both exceptionally loose. After all, they weren’t going to stay on for long anyway.

“You put up your hair,” Toki said gently, fingering the large butterfly clasp that held up Natsu’s mass of curly, blonde hair.

“It’s still damp, plus, I’m going to be sweating a lot,” Natsu replied and smiled when Toki blushed.

“I missed you.” Toki leaned in and kissed Natsu’s jawline.

“I missed you too.” Natsu returned the kiss on Toki’s lips.

 

Toki sighed happily, then he moved so that he was on top of Natsu. Amused, Natsu passively laid back and let Toki have his way...for now. Toki cupped Natsu’s face and leaned in for another, deeper kiss, ending it with a gentle bite on Natsu’s bottom lip. He trailed kisses down Natsu’s throat, taking time to suck on Natsu’s adam’s apple. Natsu moaned, every part of him ignited under Toki’s touches.

When Toki ran out of skin to kiss, he sat up and rolled up Natsu’s shirt. He motioned for Natsu to hold it up and he ran his hands over Natsu’s bare skin. Natsu giggled as Toki rubbed his abdomen and Toki smirked.

“I didn’t think you’d look like this,” Toki mused and lightly groped Natsu’s pecs.

“Hah, s-sorry not like Natalie’s,” Natsu bit his lower lip as Toki kept rubbing his pecs in slow circles.

“Natalie?” Toki quirked an eyebrow, then he laughed. “Natsu, let me tell you a little secret.” He leaned down and hovered his heated lips by Natsu’s left ear. “I liked that book because I imagined Natalie was you.”

“Oh, you are a pervert,” Natsu scolded playfully, relieved that his body wasn’t a turn off for Toki.

Toki sat back up, his smirk never leaving his face, and began rolling Natsu’s nipples in his fingers. Natsu squirmed; he hadn’t paid attention to his nipples in so long, even Toki’s gentle pinching was enough make him flush. He raised his hips and Toki responded by putting all his weight down. Toki pinched harder and ground his hips against Natsu’s.

Natsu whimpered, he was overwhelmed by the pleasure of having Toki dominating him. Then he remembered what he really wanted to do and gave his master—lover—a little more time. Toki leaned down and sucked on Natsu’s right nipple as he humped mindlessly against Natsu. Both of them moaned softly and Natsu waited a little while longer.

Once Toki released his nipple, Natsu saw his chance and flipped Toki onto the bed. It was fun to see the shocked expression on Toki’s face. Natsu gave Toki a reassuring kiss as he pulled off Toki’s pants.

“I appreciate the attention, but I’m very hungry.” Natsu purred and without breaking eye contact, pulled of his own pants.

“Are you sure? So soon?” Toki sat up, but Natsu shoved him back down against his pile of pillows.

“I’ve spent every night preparing, including tonight,” Natsu licked his lips and straddled Toki, “it’s not soon enough.”

The hesitation in Toki’s eyes did concern Natsu, so he decided to get Toki worked up enough. Natsu rolled his hips, his larger, thicker cock rubbed against Toki’s modest one. It felt like he was defiling Toki and to his shame, Natsu loved the feeling. His cock’s foreskin began tucking away as he continued moving his hips.

“This feels good,” Toki breathed and pulled Natsu down, “kiss me.”

The order made Natsu shiver and he obliged, his hips jerked harder against Toki, their cocks mashing together between them. Natsu could feel their balls pressing against each other and he wiggled his hips so that they mashed together. Toki broke the kiss and keened loudly, only to look away in embarrassment.

“Hehe, remind me to suck your balls next time.” Natsu kissed a flabbergasted Toki and took advantage of him being stunned by sitting back up. He grabbed both of their cocks and stroked.

They moaned in unison, their precum mixed together, and their hips twitched. Natsu went faster, his eyes never leaving Toki’s face. Toki closed his eyes, his mouth open with ecstasy and the prettiest moans tumbled out from him. When Natsu’s hand was completely coated with both of their juices, he stopped.

“W-what, why’d you stop?” Toki demanded, his brow furrowed into a deep crease.

“Ooh, scary,” Natsu moved into position. “Good to see you’re hungry too.”

He grabbed Toki’s slick cock, giving it a few leisurely strokes, before angling it at the right spot. He watched Toki’s expression change from irritation to anticipation with a hint of fear. Natsu moaned as the tip popped in smoothly and carefully eased down, allowing his hole to adjust to Toki’s length and shape.

“G-God,” Toki gasped, “you’re swallowing me.”

“Mmhmm, all of you.” Natsu chomped down on his bottom lip as he reached the hilt, his prostate already being touched in the best way possible. “Excuse me, I’m going to be a little greedy now,” he wheezed and rested his hands on Toki’s chest.

Natsu did a couple test bounces, then let his rational thought abandon him. He was going to be greedy, after all; it was his nature and Toki wanted to see the real him. Natsu moaned deeply as he got a steady rhythm going, his hole twitched eagerly as he strove towards his orgasm.

The bed creaked in harmony with the sound of wet skin slapping skin. Toki panted out Natsu’s name, his eyes fixated on his cock disappearing into Natsu’s hole. Natsu sat up, alleviating the pressure on Toki’s chest, and arched his back. He rapidly moved his hips, his butt grinding hard against Toki’s engorged balls.

“Ahh, Natsu, you’re amazing!” Toki rested his hands on Natsu’s hips, his fingers digging in once Natsu sped up even faster.

“Your cock feels amazing deep inside me,” Natsu huffed as he continued riding Toki, not caring that the old wooden headboard was slamming repeatedly against the wall.

Let the whole manor hear them, that Natsu, the excellent head butler got his brains fucked out by his master’s cock. Natsu leaned forward and slammed his palms against the headboard to ease the strain on his thighs and bounced wantonly on Toki’s cock. The bed popped and now the headboard slammed against the wall at odd intervals.

“Your heat!” Toki growled and grabbed handfuls of Natsu’s buttcheeks. “It’s so tight!”

Natsu yelled out in pleasure as Toki thrusted upwards in rhythm to his bounces. The bed shook as both of them moved together in harmony. Toki raked his fingernails across Natsu’s buttcheeks and lifted himself up so he could bite into Natsu’s chest.

“Ahn, Toki, more!” Natsu begged, helpless to the delicious stings of pain.

Natsu saw stars again as Toki pushed him off and aggressively pinned him against the bed. When his vision cleared, he saw that Toki was completely naked now and was already thrusting into him. He gave into Toki’s dominance and moaned happily as Toki smacked his hips. Toki released Natsu’s wrists and lifted his legs instead.

Toki kissed one of Natsu’s ankles and did one hard, deep thrust, then another, and another. To Natsu’s surprise, he screamed out and came, long thick strings of cum sprayed all over his stomach. Toki smiled with pride and before Natsu could speak up, he thrusted faster.

“Does it...still feel good?” Toki huffed, his face, neck and chest were flushed a deep red.

“Yes, give me more, Toki.” Natsu licked his lips and keened as Toki went harder, this time his hands took purchase on Natsu’s waist.

Natsu’s face and neck were burning and he realized hazily that his hair clip must’ve fallen off during his ride or when Toki tossed him. He moaned loudly as Toki’s quick thrusts rubbed his prostate in the perfect way. The whole time, Natsu saw Toki’s eyes change from blind lust to a burning admiration and back to lust. It was fascinating and maybe a bit terrifying, but it didn’t stop Natsu from baying happily at being plowed relentlessly.

“I’m close,” Toki gasped sharply as Natsu wrapped his arms and legs around him. “Natsu!”

“Come inside me, fill me up, my Toki.” Natsu said through pants and cried out as Toki leaned down to bite his neck. He came again, the amount of cum nearly the same as the first time.

Then Toki practically sang out his pleasure as he came deep inside Natsu; it started deep and guttural, but ended in a soft, high keen. He thrusted for a couple of minutes and pulled out, his cock still spraying cum. Natsu giggled as Toki’s cum covered his cock and stomach.

“Ah, sorry I thought I was done,” Toki said hoarsely, his cock giving one last squirt before calming down.

“No apologizing.” Natsu gathered some of their mixed cum with his fingers and brought it to his mouth, savoring the flavor, no matter how bitter or unusual. “You were wonderful—” Natsu raised his eyebrows as Toki slumped over and closed his eyes.

Natsu chuckled and adjusted his glasses that were nearly off his face. He didn’t take into account that this may have been Toki’s first time. Shame on him, a head butler should know better. Natsu laid next to Toki, knowing that soon he should clean up, but there were few moments in his life that were worth memorizing in full detail. He admired Toki’s sweaty brow, his flushed skin now a cute pink, and the way his flaccid cock flopped over with gravity. He reached out and held Toki’s hand.

“Don’t leave me,” Toki mumbled sleepily, his hand clutching Natsu’s in a tighter grip.

“From now on, never,” Natsu promised softly and took in a deep breath.

The two young, lonely men dozed off to their dreams, each of them connected through the warmth of their joined hands. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Read "Strawflowers Bloom at Night (Side A)" here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677124)


End file.
